U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,177 to Schoenbach et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes an apparatus and method for intracellular electro-manipulation, including tissue treatment, using ultra short pulses. As taught by Schoenbach et al., target cells are subjected to one or more ultra short electric field pulses.
A general object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to therefore provide an improved delivery device for delivery of electrical energy for the treatment of a tissue condition.
Another general object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to provide an improved pulse generator for providing the electrical energy to the delivery device.
A further object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to provide a delivery device for delivery of electrical energy for the treatment of a tissue condition which is in the form of a dual or multiple needle assembly for penetration of the dermis.
Yet another object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to provide a dual or multiple needle assembly for the treatment of a tissue condition which is disposable.
A still further object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to provide insulation about portions of the dual or multiple needle assembly to protect the dermis during treatment of subcutaneous tissue.
Another object of the subject matter disclosed herein is to provide a pulse generator which generates low energy, high voltage pulses of short duration.